The Untitled Song
by Himitchen
Summary: New student at the Songbird Institute, Haru tries to fit in the new city of San Fransokyo and meets Tadashi, the Robotics Engineering student. SLASH
1. The Meeting

**AN: In this story, Harry's name is Haru Black he doesn't have magic (basically he is an OC, no Hogwarts) He is 15 years old, his appearance is long black hair to his mid back usually tied in a loose ponytail or in a braid, bright green eyes, lithe form almost feminine. Because of a condition he has to use a wheelchair (he can use his legs but not for a long time). Tadashi is 16 years old at the beginning, he just started to study at the** **San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Hiro is 12 (still haven't graduated).**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney. I just write for fun.*  
**

* * *

"Great" Haru murmured, glancing at the stuck wheel of his wheelchair "Just great" Why does everything happen to him?

First, the movers haven't finished placing everything in his new apartment, then he could barely sleep last night, and now I am stuck!

"Damned thing, all the late technology and you get stuck in a hole?" He murmured, twisting the controls to try and free the wheel, to no avail.

"You know you could always ask for help..." A voice suddenly startled him making him jump on his seat.

"Holy-!"

"Woah, hey! I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" A tall guy appeared in his line of vision, with big and warm brown eyes, smiling and looking apologetic.

He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and a black baseball cap. He didn't appear to be much older than him.

"Yeah, I could ask for help but you happen to be the first person I see around here."

And it was true, the park was partially empty in the early mornings. And today was no exception.

"Not having a good day, it seems"

"You have no idea..." Haru sighed deeply "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Could you _please_ help me?"

"Sure, but only because you asked nicely." Said the stranger and winked playfully, moving behind him to pull the wheelchair and free the wheel.

Haru couldn't help the chuckle. "Thanks." He felt the stress that was plaguing him recently just disappear.

He felt the pull of the wheelchair and then he could move freely again.

"You know, it's common courtesy to introduce oneself when meeting new people." He joked "I'm Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada." He said offering his hand to shake.

"I'm Haru Black, nice to meet you." Taking the offered hand, noting that it was bigger than his own.

"Umm, could I maybe invite you for coffee? Or tea? Or maybe ice cream? No, ice cream no, it's cold for that, but there are people that eat ice cream in winter, so-"

Haru lifted his eyes to stare at Tadashi's warm brown and he was surprised at seeing a faint blush on his face. _'Wow, he did this? Maybe...'_

"It's the first time you do this, isn't it?" Haru said raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Wha- No, of course not, that's my strategy. Convince them with my endearing personality." _'Yeah, right. Liar.'_

 _'Wow, are we flirting? Because it looks like it.'_

It seems something good came with his bad luck.

"I would love to" He heard himself say before registering it. "Umm, to the coffee or tea, I mean..." Haru faltered. _'Damn it, Haru, control yourself.'_ He started to feel his face warming.

"But I'm new around here. I don't know the city very well."

"I could show you around, that is, if you want to, it's okay if you-" Tadashi babbled. _'So fricking smooth dude.'_

"I would love to," Haru said quickly. _'Fuck. Alright guys, abandon the ship._ '

An awkward silence followed.

Broken by a snort, followed by another and then by a full out laughter.

"Oh my God, this is so awkward," Haru said when he could catch his breath. He laughed breathlessly and Tadashi chuckled next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, actually, I never took someone on a date before." His laugh faded when he registered what he said. _'Great job, dude.'_

"A date? That's what it is?" Haru asked with wide eyes, blushing.

"Y-Yeah, well, I-if you want."

"Yes, I would love to."


	2. The Date AKA Please, Don't Aunt Cass!

**AN: Thanks to everyone that took the time to read! And so many thanks to DarkLoverofAnime** **who reviewed X3 Keep them going, it's what makes me want to keep writing.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney. I just write for fun.***

* * *

"Aunt Cass, please," Tadashi begged, covering his blushing face.

"What are you saying, it's the first time that I see you bringing someone else that isn't your friends of the Institute." She continued fussing around the kitchen.

* * *

Tadashi decided to take them to the Cafe his aunt owned. As they were on his way he started talking about his family; about his little brother and his aunt. One could easily see how much his family meant to him.

As soon as they entered the Lucky Cat Cafe they were ambushed by Tadashi's aunt. Miss Cass surely was a beautiful woman.

"Tadashi. You are a bit early, Hiro hasn't come home from school yet and-" She stopped herself as her gaze zeroed on me. "Who is this young man?"

"Umm, Aunt Cass, he is-" Tadashi was cut off as Miss Cass' face brightened with a look of recognition.

"Oh, a boyfriend!" She clapped her hand together in glee. "I knew you had to have someone out there. It's okay, you are young and love is all around. It's a wonderful thing, really! Why didn't you told me, I thought we told each other everything." She rambled quickly.

"I think I like her already." Haru said grinning up to Tadashi who was currently looking very red.

I wheeled in front of him to try to save him from the mortification. It was amusing, true, but I didn't want to make him feel embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you miss. You have a wonderful place." Haru said offering his hand as a greeting. "My name is Haru Black. Sorry to inform you, but we aren't a couple. We just meet."

"Oh, it's a pleasure. Call me Cass." She said taking my hand. "It's a shame really, Tadashi could use someone other than me, taking care of him."

"Aunt Cass!" _'As I said, amusing.'_

"Well, I guess you have come here to eat. So, what can I serve you?" She changed the theme, guiding them to a table and giving them a couple of menus.

He could feel that Tadashi was grateful for the change of the theme. He glanced at the menu trying to decide what he wanted.

"Tadashi?" Haru looked at him and asked.

"Yeah?" He was a little hunched over and wearing a cute pout. _'What? Cute? Really?' 'Well, it looks cute. Don't judge me.'_

"You know this place much better than I, what do you recommend? I think maybe the cappuccino or the mocha. I don't really like sour things."

"I think you would like the mocha. Aunt Cass' recipe it's great."

"Then the Caffé Mocha, please," He said looking at Miss Cass.

"I will take the Americano, Aunt Cass."

"So... she seems great," Haru grinned when he started to get flustered.

"Yeah, she is."

"You're lucky. Your family seems amazing..." Haru trailed off. _'Better change the theme of conversation.'_ Clearing his throat he says "Well, so your brother is at school?" It always seemed to be the best topic to talk with him.

"Yes, but he is a genius, he could finish school next year." He has that warm look that he always had when he spoke of his little brother.

Haru lost himself watching him. _'I kinda love that look.' 'Woah, woah there. Take it easy.'_ He could feel his face warming when he could bring himself to look away, luckily it seems Tadashi didn't notice him staring.

"You look very proud of him." Haru smiled warmly at him.

 _'I think I saw him blush, but it could be a trick of my eyes.'_

 _'Wow, you are long gone, dude.'_ Tadashi cleared his throat that suddenly feel dry "O-of course I am, he is my little brother."

"Here are your drinks!"

"Gah!" Haru didn't see Miss Cass and almost jumped out of his skin when she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. _'Is it something in their genes, or what? Surprising unsuspecting people?'_

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Haru looks up at her and gives her a wobbly smile. "Yeah, you just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh, alright. I'm so sorry honey." Miss Cass looked apologetic. _'Yep, it seems it is on their genes. It's the same look that Tadashi had earlier.'_ Haru thought drily.

She put the coffee cups on the table. "I hope you enjoy it!" She said smiling.

"Thank you, it looks amazing." Haru smiled.

"Thank you,Aunt Cass." Tadashi looked up at her and saw the grin and the thumbs up that she gave him as she left for the kitchen. _'Oh God, no'_

Tadashi looked quickly at Haru who was taking a sip of his coffee _'Sigh, thankfully Haru didn't see that'_ he cleared his throat and asked "S-so you just moved here? Are you going to study?"

"Mmh- Oh its great!" Haru exclaimed in glee at the taste of the chocolate and blushed deeply at his outburst."Oh, s-sorry, yes I just moved here recently, I got accepted at the Songbird Institute."

"I heard its a great school. Do you play an instrument?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, I like the piano and I like to sing, but I'm going to study for songwriting."

"I-I think that music has healing properties; for example meditation for stressed people or with a mental illness and I want to make a change. I want to change the world with my lyrics." Haru stuttered a little but soon gained confidence talking with enthusiasm, having a glint in his eyes when talking about the things he loved.

"It's amazing." Tadashi breathed in awe. _'We're doomed.'_


	3. Meeting The Youngest Hamada

**There is a picture about how Haru looks like: s1070 . /user/Detachi/media/Sin%20nombre_zpsogeioqh9 . png . html (Without the spaces)**

 **Do you want this story to have a M rate in later chapters? Please review or send me a message with the answer.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney. I just write for fun.***

* * *

"The Institute of Technology?! Really? I was always intrigued by science but I'm just not that smart, some things just escape my mind." Haru fiddled with his hair nervous.

"Yes, Professor Callaghan is currently my mentor."

"Pro-professor Callaghan, as in Robert Callaghan!? He was the one that invented this!" Haru gestured to his wheelchair.

"Wow, he did? Yes, there is the logo!"

"Do yo-" Haru was cut off when the chimes of the Cafe sounded as the door opened suddenly and the youngest Hamada entered the Cafe.

"Hey, everybody!" Hiro greeted.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked "What are you doing here? And why aren't you at school?"

"Oh, please you know that I don't really need to go. Genius over there!" Hiro pointed at himself.

"You have to if you want to graduate."

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I missed much anyway. It was only an hour left 'till I had to leave school."

Tadashi breathed deeply while rubbing his face.

"But you can't just leave, what if something happened? What would we do then?"

Miss Cass walked in from the kitchen, having served all of the customers and preparing to close, approached Hiro. "Hiro, what are yo-? Oh no, you left school again." Miss Cass sounded disappointed.

Haru didn't know what to do. _'Should I leave? This is a family matter, I shouldn't be there.'_

"Whos he?" Hiro whispered at Tadashi, noticing Haru still sitting at the table, and noticing his wheelchair.

Haru looked at Tadashi then at Hiro and introduced himself. "I'm Haru Black. Nice to meet you. You must be Hiro. Tadashi talked about you."

"He did? You two know each other?"

Haru looked inquisitive at Tadashi. _'What I'm supposed to say?'_

"Umm, yeah, well he is a- a fri-" Tadashi stammered.

"He is his boyfriend!" Miss Cass exclaimed happily.

"Wha-!" Both exclaimed.

"We just met, Aunt Cass!"

"Aha! So you are considering it." Miss Cass grinned.

"Boyfriend, Tadashi?" Hiro said crossing his arms and grinning at Tadashi. "Why didn't you tell your dear brother?"

 _'Oh God, now there is two of them.'_ Tadashi thought.

"Fearing that I'll take him from you?" Hiro teased while looking at them both.

Tadashi's mouth opened and closed in an impersonation of a fish.

Hiro laughed. "Oh dear, nice to meet you." He said when he regained his breath.

His gaze zeroed on the wheelchair and approached a few steps. "And excuse me for asking, but that chair-"

"Hiro, don't," Tadashi said.

"Hey, it's okay." Haru reassured, "What is it?" He said looking at Hiro.

"Is it a Callaghan-MagnetWheelchair?"

"Yes, it is. You can check the license, right there." Haru pointed the logo and code.

"Awesome. It's a limited edition, you were lucky to even see one, not talking about owning one of these." Hiro looked closely at the wheels and the logo

"So, you are really a genius."

Hiro stopped glancing at the chair and looked up. "Uh, yeah, not really." He shrugged.

 _'So this is was Tadashi was talking about.'_ "Don't do that, please," Haru said softly. "Don't ever think low of yourself. Take it from me, it's not worth the pain it causes."

Hiro looked at him then he glanced at the ground and nodded quietly.

Haru took his hands. "Hey! Wanna try the chair for yourself?" He said trying to distract him.

"Really?" Hiro brightened quickly.

"Sure."

"You don't need the chair?"

"I can stand for a little while but I can't walk at all, my legs get weak very easily," Haru explained. "I have been like this since I was six."

"Then you shouldn't-" Tadashi began.

"Nonsense, I want to see what Hiro thinks on the chair." Haru cut him off looking at him and with a look that said _'Please, just let me.'_

Tadashi nodded quietly.

"What do you say?" Haru looked at Hiro.

Hiro hesitated a little looking between Haru and Tadashi.

"Umm, you really want me to..."

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked." Haru said "Here, just-" He began to rise from the wheelchair using his forearms as leverage.

"Let me help you." Tadashi approached the chair and lifted Haru completely off the chair in a bridal style.

"Seriously, Tadashi, you know the phrase _'sweeping him off his feet'_ doesn't mean that you had to do it literally." Hiro teased. _'I couldn't help it, his face is priceless. Oh, how I am going to enjoy this.'_ He thought gleefully.

Haru was blushing a deep red.

Tadashi looked confused for a moment and then blushed deeply. He felt like kicking himself at the moment.

'Uh, umm, I-I'm sorry I-" Tadashi stammered. _'How articulate.' 'Shut up.'_

"I-it's ok, just put me down on the chair."

Tadashi lowered him to the closest chair looking sheepish.

"Go on, Hiro." Haru said pointing at the wheelchair.

"This is amazing!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro, don't break it." Tadashi warned.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to."

"Because I know who I am talking to is that I'm telling you this."

Hiro pouted. "It was one time."

"Three times actually." Tadashi pointed. Haru and Aunt Cass was looking at them amused.

Hiro pouted more but didn't say anything else.

He checked the controls and tried them.

"It's not the fastest but it does well." He remarked.

"Not everything has to be fast. And why would you want a wheelchair that is fast? It's not like they are used for racing." Tadashi said.

Hiro looked at him.

"I think I should close the shop is past six already."

"What? Oh, sorry but I should go. I didn't know it was getting late." Haru apologized while looking at Tadashi then at Miss Cass.

Hiro climbed down the chair. And moved it closer to Haru. "Thanks." Haru smiled and got in the wheelchair.

"Thanks for the coffee it was delicious." He said looking at Miss Cass.

"Oh, it's okay, honey. I'm glad you liked it."

"I should go," Haru said looking at Tadashi and started rolling to the door.

"I'll accompany you." Tadashi said hurriedly.

Hiro snickered in the background. _'If they aren't a couple now, they surely will soon enough.'_

* * *

"Thanks," Tadashi said as soon as they were out "For what you said, I really appreciate it."

"It's ok. I dealt with a lot of that in my life." Haru said softly.

Tadashi nodded, cleared his throat and changed the conversation. "So, how was it for a first date?" He said rubbing his neck and blushing.

Haru chuckled "It was great. Thank you, really." He smiled then thought for a second and said with a teasing grin.

"But now you will have to deal with Hiro and your aunt."

Tadashi groaned. Haru laughed.


	4. Uncle Sirius

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney. I just write for fun.***

* * *

They spent the way to Haru's apartment talking and just enjoying themselves. And soon enough they were in front of his apartment.

"Well, we are here. Thanks for taking me home." Haru said "And for the date." He smiled.

"It's okay," Tadashi said rubbing his neck. "I really enjoyed today."

"Me too. So, I think I will see you soon?" Haru asked tentatively.

"Y-yeah, absolutely."

"Are you going to stay outside all night?" Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

Haru turned around and looked at Sirius with wide eyes. _'How did I forgot about him?'_

Sirius was standing a few feet away, he was just coming back from work.

"Uh, um, hey Sirius." Haru said nervously.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Said Sirius not stopping to look at Tadashi who was starting to fidget, with a calculating look.

"Sirius, um, he is Tadashi. Tadashi. He is my uncle Sirius." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Tadashi quickly offered his hand in greeting.

Haru glared at Sirius when he didn't take it.

"Hm, a pleasure." Sirius took his hand begrudgingly.

"I'm going to watch the game, but be aware that I'm going to be watching you too very carefully." He said but before entering the apartment he gave them a pointed look.

Haru glared at him until he disappeared from view.

He sighed and looked at Tadashi contritely.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"No, it's okay, he cares about you. I would have done the same."

"Yes, I know he does." Haru looked at the apartment and saw Sirius in the window.

"You should go before it gets late," Haru said looking at Tadashi. "I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, I will see you soon."

Haru was going to enter the apartment when a thought occurred him. He turned around and looked at Tadashi.

"Y'know, you still have to show me around."

"Uh?" Tadashi's mind was blank for a moment. "Oh, yes! I can show you."

"So I will see you... tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"Sure. I am at the Institute at 3 pm to 6 pm. So I think I will come and get you at... is 6:30 okay?" He said blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Sure, I will see you then." Haru smiled. He looked at him and hesitated for a moment and then thought _'Oh, fuck it.' 'Sirius isn't going to like it'_

He went closer to Tadashi and raised slowly from the chair.

"H-hey! S-should you be stand-" He went closer to Haru in case he needed help but he was cut off as he felt Haru kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." He smiled and then he entered the apartment leaving a flabbergasted Tadashi behind.

* * *

Haru breathed deeply as soon as he entered before looking for his uncle, knowing him he would be in his study. Drinking.

 _'And there he is.' 'Drinking'_

"Did you really have to do that?" Haru said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, I do." Sirius said not looking up from his glass.

"But, why? I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself! Being in a wheelchair doesn't mean that I am that vulnerable."

He sighed. "He's really nice, just give him a chance." He pleaded.

"I can't say that I like him."

"You just meet him." Haru pointed. _'That's a little hypocrite coming from you.'_ "A-and you are saying that because he has an interest in me." Haru said blushing.

"You like him." Sirius said looking crestfallen.

"I-I think I do."

"I wouldn't allow it!" Sirius exclaimed rising so quickly from his chair that it tipped and fell over and grabbing Haru's arms.

"Haru! We are going back to London, I don't care about your school. You can study in London!"

"Sirius, you can't be serious." Haru said trying to make him reason.

Silence fell.

And both of them laughed loudly.

"Siri, I'm not going back." Haru said looking sadly at him.

Sirius sighed deeply. "Okay, I won't make you leave. But he has to prove himself before he even thinks about calling you his boyfriend!"

Haru breathed gratefully. "Ah, thanks. I know it mustn't be easy for you."

"And I think you should know that he is going to come here tomorrow." Haru said.

"What?!" He exclaimed, "He isn't staying, is he?"

"No, Sirius! He is just going to show me around the city." Haru said.

"Ah, he better not be trying to force you into anything."

"Sirius, no. He isn't like that." Haru said.

"You don't really know him." Sirius pointed.

"But I know he isn't like that." Haru persuaded. "You should have seen him with his family, he really loves them. And his eyes..."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Are you going to wax poetics about his eyes now?"

Haru blushed deeply and covered his face embarrassed.

"It's ok, just be careful," Sirius said wrapping him in his arms.

"I really like him, Sirius." Haru breathed in awe. _'I really do'_

"So, this is much serious than I thought!" Sirius cried exaggeratedly.


	5. The Second Date

Tadashi felt euphoric, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He better not start screaming in the middle of the street. He stared dazedly at the door and then started walking slowly back to the cafe.

If someone heard an excited _'whoo'_ , it wasn't him. No, sir.

"Sooo," Hiro began with a teasing grin. "Haru, eh?"

Tadashi tried to ignore him.

"Hm, I like him." Hiro said.

Tadashi did a double take. "Wha?"

"I said I like him." Hiro said shrugging nonchalantly. "He seems nice."

"You..."

"I approve." Hiro said tinkering one of his robots.

"Me too!" Aunt Cass voice sounded from downstairs followed by an excited meow from Mochi.

Tadashi covered his face and groaned.

* * *

*The next day 6:20*

"Try to be nice ok?" Haru said to Sirius. "For me?" He gave him the puppy eyes.

"Ugh, okay. I'll try to be nice."

"Thanks."

"At what time did he said he was going to come?" Sirius asked.

"Umm, 6:30." The doorbell resonated in the apartment.

"Oh, he is here!"

Sirius grumbled in the background.

Haru opened the door and greeted Tadashi. "Hi."

"Umm, hey."

Sirius appeared behind Haru and glowered at Tadashi. "Hello."

"H-hello, sir."

"Sirius!" Haru whispered.

"Umm, I brought this. Aunt Cass wanted me to give it to you." Said Tadashi showing the box.

"Thanks." Haru made a move to grab it but Sirius took it before he could.

"What is this?" He asked without looking up from the box. He opened it and took one of the little scones.

"It's a gift from Cass. She saw you liked them and made these especially for you."

"Thank her for me." Haru smiled.

"Ohmph, those are good!" Sirius exclaimed with a full mouth.

"Sirius! Don't you dare eat them all!" Haru warned.

"Yeah, yeah," He said distractedly taking another scone. "You go to your date before it gets late. And I want you back before 10, you heard me?"

 _'Wow, he agreed easily.' 'Why didn't it occurred to me to bribe him with food.'_

"We should get going." 'Before he changes his mind.'

"Alright."

"Were are we going?"

"You asked me to show you around and I will."

"But it probably will take days." Haru protested.

"Well, if you see the city today then maybe we could continue another day." Tadashi said grinning.

"So that was your plan." Haru smiled.

"Yep, evil mastermind over there." Tadashi grinned.

* * *

The first stop was going to the plaza, the one where they meet.

Then the cinema. They talked about their likes in movies and shows.

And lastly, Tadashi showed him the San Fransokyo Institute.

"Are you sure you can show me the Institute?" Haru asked. "I don't wanna get you in trouble."

"It's alright. No one would mind."

"If you are sure."

"Come on." Tadashi made a gesture with his head to follow before he opened the door.

They walked into a big hall while Haru was looking everything with wide eyes.

"In there." Tadashi signaled another door.

"What exactly do you want to show me?" Haru said entering.

"You will see."

Inside were the student testing their inventions.

"Oi, Tadashi!" A female voice called.

"You are back already?" Another called.

Four students approached them. Two females and two males.

"Hey, guys." Tadashi greeted. "I'm showing Haru around the Institute."

"Hello." Haru waved.

All of them waved back.

"So you are the reason Tadashi was distracted lately?" A girl with short black hair with violet streaks said popping a bubble gum.

"Umm."

"Oh, it's amazing!" Another girl with long blonde hair exclaimed. "Tadashi got a boyfriend!"

Both Haru and Tadashi looked embarrassed. "Guys..."

"I don't know, I think they look perfect together." A slender guy said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" A dark skinned guy asked Tadashi.

"We aren't together okay!" Tadashi exploded.

Everyone fell silent.

"He's lying." The first girl said nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not." Tadashi persuaded. "We just met yesterday."

"But you want to." She said popping another bubble.

Tadashi fell silent. Haru looked at him surprised.

"You want to?" He asked. "To actually be..."

"Alright, see ya." Everyone left them alone.

"Yeah, I do." Tadashi said softly looking away.

"I would like that."

Tadashi smiled. "So, what I wanted to show you, is on this way."

They entered a room separated from the other. "Every student has their own work study. This is mine."

It was a spacious room with a window the size of the wall. There were graphics on the walls with sketches that looked to be drawn by Tadashi.

"Wow, those are yours?" Haru said pointing the drawings.

"Yeah, every idea is either written on my journal or drawn."

"And do yo-" Haru was cut off by a beeping sound.

"Ah, sorry. I still have to work that one." Tadashi said pointing to a little robot on a desk.

"Hiro is obsessed with bot-fighting, and I try everything I can to make him stop, just for him to ignore me and going anyways."

"He is young, he needs something to distract him." Haru reasoned.

"Have you showed him the Institute?" He asked.

"No, I was planning to when he graduates." Tadashi said, "If he ever does." He sighed.

"I'm sure he will, you will just have to be persuasive," Haru said looking thoughtful.

"I think I got an idea." He said looking at Tadashi.


	6. Boyfriends

**AN: Thanks to** **SilverStarWaters for the review!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney. I just write for fun.***

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Tadashi asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Haru answered with a smile. "Just wait."

"Right now, I think you have to show me how everything works."

* * *

They stayed at the Institute for a while and then Tadashi took Haru back to his apartment.

"I have school tomorrow but I will see you at the café." Haru said.

"Sure." He said.

"Thank Cass for the scones." Haru reminded. "I just hope that Sirius left me at least one."

"He surely enjoyed them."

"Food is one of the most sacred things for him." Haru said.

They quickly approached the apartment.

Tadashi was fidgeting.

"You better not be leaving without asking what is on your mind." Haru said looking at Tadashi in the eyes inquisitively.

"Doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?" Tadashi quickly blurted out.

"Uh?" Haru didn't understand what he said then it struck him. "A-a yes. Yes, I want to." He blushed and looked at him.

Tadashi released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"But," Haru began nervously, "we have to tell Sirius."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, better sooner than later, right?" Tadashi said trying to brighten the mood.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want to do this," Tadashi said. "If I don't do this I would be a coward and I doubt he would appreciate it."

"I sure wouldn't." Sirius appeared out of nowhere surprising them both.

"Wha-Where you listening?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Well, of course I was! I can't let my nephew be alone with a guy that I haven't meet."

"Sorry, sir. My apologies." Tadashi said offering his hand in greeting. "I didn't properly introduce myself."

"My name is Tadashi Hamada, I am a Robotics Engineering student."

"Sirius Black, Haru's uncle and legal tutor." He accepted his hand and shook it.

"That you properly stayed and waited for me to tell me about your intentions with Haru tells me a lot of things."

"Good things, I hope."

"Sure, sure."

"Why don't we invite him for dinner, Sirius?" Haru asked looking at Sirius then at Tadashi. "If you aren't expected at home, that is."

He could tell that Sirius didn't really liked the idea but he pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Sirius sighed and agreed.

"Great!" Haru clapped happily. "I'm going to prepare dinner." He said leaving them outside.

Tadashi and Sirius looked with wide eyes as he entered the apartment. _'We were played.'_

They shared a look before entering.

While Haru busied himself in the kitchen they took a seat at the table.

"You don't need any help?" Tadashi asked.

"Don't enter the kitchen. It's his domain, he will take you out even if he has to use force." Sirius warned when he saw Tadashi going for the kitchen. "He might be in a wheelchair but it doesn't stop him from looking scary." He looked a little pale when he remembered the last time he entered the kitchen and Haru was there.

Tadashi remained seated.

"So, Robotics Engineer?" Sirius asked. "Is there a certain goal behind it? Because someone who is studying for Engineer must know what he wants."

"Yes, my goal is to change the world for the better. There is so many things that I think could be improved."

"I hope you aren't talking about politics, Sirius!" Haru called from the kitchen.

"As if!" Sirius called. "I deal so much with it at work, why would I want to talk about it on my own home."

"Excuse me, sir, but what is your job?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm a lawyer. And please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."


	7. First Kiss

**AN: The song that Haru compose in this chapter is All of Me from The Piano Guys. You can find it in Youtube there: /watch?v=9fAZIQ-vpdw**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

After dinner, Tadashi was getting ready to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Same time tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"Yes, if you want I can take you to the café." Tadashi said.

"No, it's ok. I can go alone." Haru protested. "You have school tomorrow and so do I. You'll be busy."

"You sure it's ok? It's no problem, really."

"I like to go to the park, I will be fine." Haru reassured.

Tadashi sighed but agreed.

"I-I think... you are forgetting something."

"Uh?" Tadashi looked at him.

"Aren't boyfriends supposed to kiss each other goodbye?" Haru said looking embarrassedly at his hands.

Tadashi blushed and rubbed his neck. He slowly approached Haru and reached a hand to lift his face.

He kissed him on the lips softly.

Haru's eyes went wide at the feeling of chapped lips against his own and then closed slowly. He reached a hand to grip the base of Tadashi neck to kiss back.

They parted slowly and Tadashi pressed their foreheads together.

"I could get used to this." He said softly.

Haru smiled with a faint blush. "Me too."

Tadashi cleared his throat. "I should get going."

"Yeah, it's late. See you tomorrow, then."

Haru waved as he disappeared on the road.

He entered the apartment and was rooted on the same spot for a while staring dazedly at nothing in front of him, and that's how Sirius found him.

"What's with that look?" He asked.

"Uh?" Haru looked at him with a dazzled look.

"Haru? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um? Yes, I'm fine." He went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Sirius looked confused after him. _'What's with him?'_

Haru felt inspired to compose. He didn't think he could sleep at all. He touched his lips and smiled.

* * *

 ***The next day***

He felt accomplished, he was in the school of his dreams, and he has already met people who meant so much to him. It didn't matter that he was away from his birth place, he never liked there, too many bad memories. The only thing that hurt him was that he wouldn't visit his parents grave.

He currently was in class.

He tried to focus but it was hard to do when he remembered last night, he saw Tadashi's face every time he closed his eyes... warm brown eyes...

The school bell rang announcing the end of class.

"Mister Black, the principal needs to speak with you." The teacher called as every student was leaving.

Haru nodded and went to the principal office. He knocked on the door and heard the principal calling to enter.

Haru approached the principal desk. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"Yes, I was reading your file and I was surprised that at a young age you mastered the piano and composed your first musical piece." He said and looked at Haru. "You are so much like your mother. She was a prodigy on the piano. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she left us so early."

"Yes, sir. She always told me about how much she loved this school." Haru said. "I am just nervous of actually being here."

"I know how frightening it can be. I hope you'll soon be comfortable."

"Thank you, sir." Haru said.


	8. Deal?

**AN: Never let me take care of kids, I'll probably bribe them to keep them quiet for a little while.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

Haru was on his way to the café but first, he went to visit Tadashi at his Institute. He found him when he was just leaving.

"Hey." He approached Haru and bent a little to kiss him. _'He surely could get used to this.'_

"I told you!" A voice surprised them. "GoGo! Stop it!" Tadashi called.

"Welcome to the nerd family." She said as soon as she was near them.

"Thanks." Haru laughed blushing at being caught.

"So where do you want this?" She asked Tadashi. Haru just noticed that near her was what appeared to be a sidecar.

"Just leave it near the bike." Tadashi said.

"What? Tadashi, what is-" Haru was cut off.

"I thought you would like a ride." He said grabbing his helmet.

"He made it in three hours," GoGo said. "He came back to the Institute yesterday night."

Haru was speechless.

"Y-you made it, in three hours? Wait, did you even got back home?"

"Ermh, yeah, I did."

"It was at dawn isn't it?" Haru frowned.

"He got you there," GoGo said before she entered the Institute again. Tadashi glared daggers at her back.

"At least tell me you could sleep even a little." Haru sighed.

"I did as soon as I got home." Tadashi looked away blushing.

"Please, take better care of your health." Haru said. "I understand the need to just go along with your ideas but you need sleep."

"Alright, I will take better of myself." Tadashi pouted.

"Thanks," Haru smiled. "So we are going?"

"Yes, just let me adjust it first," Tadashi said approaching the sidecar and latched it to the bike.

It was the same red color of the bike, it looked like a normal sidecar but there was a ramp that could be opened so the wheelchair could fit.

"It's amazing. You made this for me?" Haru said as soon as he entered.

Tadashi nodded and gave him a helmet as he climbed the bike.

"Thank you."

* * *

As soon as they got to the café they found Aunt Cass scolding Hiro.

"Again? Hiro you can't keep doing this." She said to him. Hiro was crossing his arms in front of his chest frowning.

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh, Tadashi. Hiro went again to the bot-fights." She said looking at him.

"Hello, Haru." She said noticing him.

"Hello, Miss."

"Just Cass, please." She said.

She looked between them and teased. "So, already boyfriends?"

"Um, yes." Haru blushed looking up at Tadashi.

"Oh, it's great! Welcome to the family!" She exclaimed hugging Haru.

"I'm going to prepare dinner!" She said as she left for the kitchen leaving Haru, Tadashi and Hiro. "I hope you are staying, right?" She returned after a few seconds and asked.

"I would love to, but I don't want to bother."

"Oh, nonsense! Tadashi, tell him to stay." She practically ordered.

He sighed. "We would like for you to stay."

"Then I will." Haru said.

"Now, returning to you, Hiro." Tadashi said looking at Hiro who tried to use the distraction to leave again.

"Bot-fights, again?"

"Could we just drop it?"

"No, we can't."

"Excuse me," Haru intervened. "I would like to speak with Hiro alone, please."

"Uh?"

"Please. It will only be a few seconds."

Tadashi sighed. "Okay." He said leaving them to help Miss Cass in the kitchen.

"Am I in trouble?" Hiro asked. "Because I-"

"No, you aren't in trouble. I just wanted to talk." Haru said reassuringly.

"How would you fell about a challenge?" He asked.

"What kind of challenge?" Hiro asked intrigued.

"Well, as you saw this wheelchair isn't really fast..." He began. "What do you think about making one that is as fast as a motorbike?"

"As you are a genius it wouldn't be a problem at all. I imagine."

"What would I get out of this?" Hiro asked.

"The knowledge that you made something great?" Haru said. "Alright no. I'm kidding." He laughed at Hiro's look. "Twenty boxes of gummy bears."

Hiro's eyes widened. "T-twenty boxes. As in, not packages?"

"Every box has ten packages of gummy bears." Haru said. "You could get 200 packages of gummy bears."

"That is, if you accept the challenge, of course." He shrugged.

"So I only have to build a wheelchair?"

"And," Haru pointed. "You have to leave the bot-fights."

"B-but-" Hiro sputtered.

"It's dangerous," Haru said. "Everyone is worried about you."

"At least try, please." Haru begged.

"I-I will try." Hiro sighed. "I accept the challenge. But I'm holding on the gummy bears."

Haru laughed. "Of course."

"Dinner's ready!" They heard Aunt Cass calling.

"We better get in."

* * *

After dinner, Haru and Tadashi went outside.

"So, what did you talked to Hiro about?" Tadashi asked.

"Um, well..." Haru trailed off nervously.

"You are scaring me." Tadashi said looking at him.

"We made a deal." Haru said avoiding his gaze.

"A deal? What did this deal consist of?" Tadashi said slowly.

"It's a..." Haru sighed. "I offered gummy bears in exchange of him stopping the bot-fights." He said quickly.

"Gummy bears?"

"Yeah."

"And it worked?"

"Yeah."

"... Wow."

"Yeah."

"And... I challenged him."

"What?"

"I made him build a wheelchair."

"And why?" Tadashi trailed off.

"It would keep him occupied. He's young, he needs challenges, something that would keep him busy. Even for a little while." Haru said.

Tadashi looked at him for a long while. "You are amazing." He breathed.

Haru looked at him surprised. "Uh? Mmph!" He was kissed suddenly.

He let out a surprised gasp and Tadashi took advantage of it to deepen the kiss.

Haru hummed as they parted and he rested his forehead on Tadashi's.

They heard the sound of a camera going off.

"What? Aunt Cass!" Tadashi exclaimed blushing a deep red while Haru covered his blushing face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You both looked so cute!"

"Yeah, it was kinda disgusting really," Hiro said standing next to her.

"Oh, you! Just you wait 'till you find someone." She said pushing him with her elbow.

Hiro grimaced while everyone laughed.


	9. Haru's Parents

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

After dinner, Haru stayed drinking tea and talking with Aunt Cass. Hiro and Tadashi were upstairs.

"So, Haru, what about your family?" She asked. "Your parents must be proud of you going to school."

Haru smiled sadly at his cup. "Well... My parents... they died when I was four years old." He said. "The only one I have left is my uncle Sirius."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright. It was a long time ago." Haru said.

"My mother was from London but she moved here to study at the Songbird Institute. She always told me about how great it was." Haru said. "About how much she learned in there."

"My father was an architect student. He was studying here in San Fransokyo. They meet in a fair-"

A meow interrupted him.

Haru looked down at the cat who was currently rubbing himself against the wheelchair trying to get his attention.

"And who is this little guy?" Haru lifted him and placed him on his lap.

"That's Mochi."

"He's so cute!" Haru gushed. "He's so round and fluffy!" He said hugging Mochi against his chest and rubbing his face against his fur.

Mochi was purring loudly at the attention.

"Do you have cats?"

"No, I don't. If I did Sirius would try to get rid of the poor thing. He says that cats are _'evil reincarnated'_." Haru said.

"Let me guess, he is a dog person."

"Yep." He said looking at the wall clock. "Damn. Sorry, I should leave. Sirius would be mad if I come home late."

He placed the cup on the table and dropped Mochi on the floor.

"Thanks for the tea." He said backing away from the table.

"Anytime you want to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thank you."

"Let me get Tadashi so you can go home." She said as she climbed the stairs.

Soon enough they were on their way.

"Goodnight," Tadashi said leaving Haru on his porch.

Haru pulled him down a little to kiss him softly.

"Goodnight," He said as he pulled back. "I'll come back tomorrow to make sure that Hiro doesn't make it shoot lasers."

"Yeah, I won't put it behind him."

* * *

 ***The next day***

"Do you need help?" Sirius asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"No, I can do this." Haru was currently washing the dishes.

"Uh, alright."

"Y'know? It's been a while since I last heard you play the piano." Sirius started.

"Really?" Haru said distractedly placing the clean dishes away.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe you would just leave it," Sirius said.

"No, I was just... I just recently have this need to compose." Haru tried to explain. "I feel... free... alive."

"I remember hearing you scribbling on a paper and then playing the piano," Sirius said. "It sounded beautiful, joyful even. You never played something like that before."

"And it was the same day of your date with him..." Sirius trailed off.

Sirius looked at him. "It's because of Tadashi, isn't it?"

"N-no?" Haru said nervously.

Sirius sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Sirius..."

"But if he really makes you happy..."

Haru turned around to face him with wide eyes.

"I approve." Sirius sighed deeply.

Haru barreled into him almost making him fall. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He trailed off. "Do I have to give you the talk?"

"Ew! Sirius, no!" Haru pulled away quickly.

"I mean it, if he-"

"No! I don't need to hear it!" Haru covered his ears.

"Hey, it's not like I want to do this," Sirius said.

"Then don't!" Haru exclaimed.

"But-"

"Oh, look at the time! It sure flies!" He exclaimed grabbing his bag and rushing to the front door. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Oi! It starts in three hours!" Sirius called after him.

"Bye!"

Sirius chuckled.

His mood quickly vanished as he glanced at the calendar on the wall.

He frowned deeply and retreated to his study. He forgot that that hurtful day was coming soon.


	10. Hurt

**AN: Ok, sorry this chapter is short. I'm currently a little blocked. I will try to make the next one longer.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

"No lasers."

"B-but lasers are awesome!" Hiro sputtered.

"Hiro," Tadashi warned.

"Alright, no lasers," Hiro grumbled. "But maybe if I can-"

"Hiro, no."

"You are no fun." Hiro crossed his arms against his chest.

Tadashi shook his head and turned around to adjust his bike.

"Sorry, Hiro," Haru said approaching him.

"Maybe another time." He whispered behind his hand conspiratorially when Tadashi was distracted.

"What was that?" Tadashi asked turning around.

"Uh? What?" Haru asked innocently. "I didn't hear anything. Did you Hiro?"

"Nope," Hiro said. "I just heard my little heart breaking into pieces as you bluntly said no."

Tadashi looked suspiciously between them and turned around again.

Haru gave a fist bump that was promptly accepted by a grinning Hiro.

* * *

When Haru returned to the apartment he found Sirius slumped on a chair with a bottle on his hands.

"Sirius?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see the day?"

"Uh?" Haru looked at the calendar and his eyes saddened. "It's tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"How could I forgot..." Haru said looking at his hands on his lap.

"Don't." Sirius cut him off. "You have every right to enjoy yourself without worrying."

"Even so, they are my parents, Sirius!" Haru exclaimed. "Or they were."

Sirius sighed and approached him to pull him close. "I know."


	11. Lanters In The Night Sky

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.*  
**

* * *

 ***The next day***

He didn't go to school today. He couldn't focus at all.

He was lying on his bed when suddenly his phone went off. He looked surprised at the caller ID.

"Tadashi?" He asked.

"Hey. I didn't see you today and I was worried."

"I- I didn't feel very well." He lied. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to come over?" Tadashi asked worriedly.

"No, no it's okay. I will be fine soon enough." He tried to convince him.

"Alright, just- call me if you need anything."

He could feel his eyes filling with tears. "Tadashi... I'm not okay." He said brokenly.

"I'll be there soon." He ended the call.

He laid there crying on the bed clutching the photo of his parent he always kept on his wallet.

He heard the doorbell ringing and called "Come in." Sirius was off working on the law firm and probably will come late.

"Hello?"

"In here," Haru said as he incorporated on the bed.

"Hey," Tadashi said softly as he approached the bed.

"Hi. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." He said wiping his eyes.

"Hey, don't." Tadashi pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to talk?"

Haru looked at his photo and held it to him.

"Today- today is the day my parents died." He began. "It was long ago but-"

"It still hurts." Tadashi finished.

Haru nodded. "When I was six... some thief sneaked into our home. I heard noises coming from downstairs and I went to see..."

"He was looking inside the drawers and bookshelves for valuable things. I think he heard me and when he turned around he pointed a gun at me and I screamed for my parents. They found him and he started to freak out and he pulled the trigger..." Haru felt the tears flowing.

"It hit my mother... my father tried to fight him but... they were struggling for the gun and a shot escaped... it hit me on my back."

"My father thought the thief killed me and he kept struggling with him but he was killed too."

"The police showed up later, they arrested the thief and took me to the hospital." He breathed shakily. "Since then Sirius was the one taking care of me."

"When I woke up in the hospital I couldn't move my legs at all. The doctors said that the bullet hit my spine. It was difficult to remove."

"I might never be able to walk properly again, just some steps until my legs give out."

Tadashi didn't say anything he just caressed his back trying to comfort him as Haru buried his face in Tadashi's neck.

"Every year Sirius and I go to their graves but since we moved here," Haru said. "I- I want to do something for them, but-"

Tadashi softly pulled him away to look at him in the eyes. "Come with me."

"To where?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon, but we have to go now." Tadashi as he grabbed for the wheelchair and pulled it closer to Haru's bed.

"Alright."

* * *

It was already night when they were near the Port of San Fransokyo.

"I'll be back soon." He said as he climbed down the bike and entered a little store.

Haru took the opportunity to look around. The only light source where from the Port and it was a great difference from the big city. You could easily see the stars.

"I got them." Tadashi suddenly returned holding two Chinese lanterns.

"What are you going to do with these?"

"When my parents died, Hiro and I used these in every anniversary of their death." He said holding one to Haru.

"It has become a tradition."

"We only need to go near the Port and we can light them."

"Tadashi," Haru said getting his attention.

"Thank you," Haru smiled.

"Whenever you need me." He said holding his hand.

"If only Sirius was there..." Haru said.

"Who says that I'm not." A voice called from behind them.

"But weren't you working?" Haru looked at him surprised.

"I was but I received an interesting call a few minutes ago." Sirius pointed.

Haru looked at Tadashi "You..."

"I thought that-" Tadashi trailed off rubbing his neck.

Haru grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Mmph!"

Sirius pointedly looked away.

"I love you." Haru whispered into the kiss right before his eyes opened up again.

Sirius cleared his throat. "So, lovebirds, are we going to light them?" He pointed at the lanterns.

"Uh, yeah." Haru blushed having forgotten that he was there.

"This way." Tadashi said as he led them to the edge of the port.

As they reached the port they prepared the lanterns.

Tadashi lighted them and gave one to Sirius.

Haru held it and closed his eyes for a few seconds and then slowly released it along with Sirius.

Tadashi held his hand interlacing their fingers as the lanterns were released into the night sky.


	12. Testing

**AN: I'm back to the rodeo! Yay!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

 ***A week later***

"It's finished!" Hiro exclaimed as he rushed into the café where Tadashi and Haru were talking. "Now we only need to try it."

"Um, you sure it's safe, Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"Come on, are you doubting me?"

"Well..."

Hiro pouted.

"Come on, Tadashi, it can't be that bad." Haru interceded. "We only need a place to try the wheelchair, isn't it?"

Hiro nodded.

"How about the park?" He asked.

"I don't think it's safe, Haru-" Tadashi was cut off.

"Oh, come on, Tadashi." Haru gave him puppy eyes. "Please?"

He grimaced and sighed deeply. "Fine, but you are going to wear a helmet."

Haru nodded quickly.

* * *

"I thought it was only a helmet." Haru frowned, he was currently wearing elbow and knee pads.

"Yeah, I lied." Tadashi bluntly said.

"B-but- this is too much!" He sputtered waving his arms around.

"You are wearing them if you want to try the new wheelchair," Tadashi said as he held the helmet to him.

Haru grumbled crossing his arms and pouted looking away, not taking the helmet.

Tadashi looked at him amused and lifted his chin a little to kiss him.

"That's cheating." He said as he was kissed again. He moaned into the kiss when Tadashi deepened it. His hands moved to encircle his neck pulling him closer.

They suddenly heard a clicking noise. "Oooh, Aunt Cass is gonna love it."

They pulled away and saw Hiro grinning.

Haru covered his face and groaned.

"Hiro!"

"What?" He said. "She practically ordered me to take pictures."

"And you accepted just like that?" Tadashi asked.

"Well..."

"Alright, give me that helmet." Haru interceded. If he didn't then they would be there until midnight.

Tadashi held it to him and he puts it on.

Haru began to stand and reached for the new wheelchair.

As soon as he was seated he breathed deeply. "Okay, this is it." He said as he looked at the controls, it had what looked like a joystick on the right arm and on the left, there were three buttons forming a triangle, one red, one green, and one blue.

"Alright, the joystick controls the movement, if you twist it forward the chair will move forward, ok?" Hiro explained. When Haru nodded he continued.

"The buttons on the left are a little extra that I added." He looked smug on that one while Tadashi frowned. "No lasers, alright!" He exclaimed.

"The blue one is for climbing stairs, if you are in front of one it will be easy to climb them, just click it and the chair will change the position of the wheels to make it easier. The red one is to speed the movement and the green one is to slow down."

"Climbing stairs?" Haru was at a loss for words. "I- Hiro, thank you!" He suddenly hugged him.

Hiro cleared his throat and awkwardly returned the hug. "Yeah, I'm awesome, I know."

"Now, I just have to twist the stick isn't it?"

"Just twist it slowly," Hiro said as Haru moved to hold the stick.

"Slowly. Alright, got it." Haru said as he moved the control.

"Woah!" And promptly rolled back quickly.

He stared with wide eyes and then tried to move again but this time forward. He quickly was five feets ahead of them.

"Slowly!" Tadashi called from behind him.

"This is awesome!" Haru squealed in delight as he continued to move forward quickly.

"Hiro! How do we stop him?!"

"We? He is your boyfriend!" Hiro exclaimed. "You stop him!"

"I love it!" They heard Haru exclaim.

Tadashi looked to where he disappeared, smiling without knowing it.

Hiro slowly lifted the camera and took a picture.

"Hiro!"

* * *

"Are you mad?"

"Uh? No! I'm not mad."

"Then why are you looking like that?"

He sighed. "It's only that I was worried that you would hurt yourself."

"But I'm okay," Haru said looking at him. "I'm sorry I rushed like that. It's only that I never got to experience riding a bicycle or a bike. Being in a wheelchair for most of your life gets boring quickly."

"The rush... it was addictive..." He trailed off.

Tadashi sighed deeply. "I know. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Haru nodded and took his hand. "I promise."

"And now seal it with a kiss." Hiro teased holding the camera ready.

"Hiro, stop it!"

Haru in a bold movement grabbed Tadashi from the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I promise." He said smiling before rushing forward leaving them behind.

"Now, come on! We still have to fully test it!" He called.


	13. School Problems

**AN: Well, so this chapter is longer than the others... I was inspired. Also, there is some Haru/Hiro interaction.  
**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

Haru was fuming when he got to the cafe that day.

"Haru? Hey, what is it?" Tadashi asked.

Haru stopped pacing and asked, "Can we talk? In somewhere less public?"

Tadashi took him upstairs to his room and asked as Haru started pacing again. "What happened?"

"I hate my classmates." He started without stopping his pacing. "They are stuck up brats! They are spoiled and they think that they own the school and can do whatever they want! Only because their parents have money."

Tadashi just looked at him pacing around.

"And they look down at me saying that with me on a wheelchair I will make them look bad! That I probably don't even know the difference between a chord and a bar! That I'm only here because my mother studied here and personally knew the Principal."

"Of course, they didn't exactly use those words. They used a derogative term that I'd prefer not to say. Urgh! I need- I need to- I think I'm going to kill something!" He exclaimed twisting his hands trying to remain calm.

"Hey! Take it easy. Take deep breaths."

"Urgh, I hate them..." He covered his face.

Tadashi sighed, approaching him and lifting him from his wheelchair, taking a seat on his bed placing Haru on his lap. "You knew it wasn't going to be easy."

Haru covered his face on Tadashi's chest and mumbled. "Yes, but I didn't think that they would be like this."

"Hey, soon you will make them shut up and eat their own words. You will see."

Haru hummed and they stayed silent for a while.

"Do you have a game console?" He suddenly asked.

"Um... yes?"

* * *

It turned out that Haru was a master at Call of Duty. He wasn't simply killing the enemy, oh no, he was making them look like fools. He waited for the right time and killed them without them knowing.

He was currently sitting on a beanbag. He wasn't even making a peep, he was looking silently at the monitor of the PC. Calculating every move.

Tadashi was glad he wasn't the enemy. He pitied the other players.

He looked as Haru hid behind a wooden box and stared at the others. One of the other players was looking at a map and didn't pay attention to what was going around him. Haru slowly approached him and encircled him, calculating his next move. He simply picked a grenade and dropped it next to the player. Poor fool.

Tadashi luckily didn't see the smirk Haru was sporting.

He looked up as Hiro entered the room, stopped and stared at them. "Um, hi?"

"Hello," Haru said from his place on the beanbag, ending the game.

He stretched and sighed. "I feel much better already."

"Umm, what were you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, just killing some time." Haru grinned.

Tadashi coughed quietly. "I'd say you were killing more than time."

"Uh?" Hiro looked curiously at him.

"Oh, nothing at all, Hiro." Haru said smiling innocently.

Tadashi looked a little pale. _'How can he smile like that and have such an evil mind.'_

"You ok? You look a little pale." Hiro asked.

"I'm fine."

Haru looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have to get going, I still have some homework to do." He said as he took a seat in the wheelchair and went downstairs.

"And Hiro, you have a great computer!" He called.

"Umm, thanks?"

* * *

 ***The next day***

"So how did it go?" Tadashi asked as they were relaxing at the café. "You look much better."

"Very good, I must say." Haru grinned. "I made them eat their own words, as you said."

"Uh, and how did you do that?" Tadashi asked slowly.

"Oh, well you see, the teacher asked one of us to try a musical piece, I was a little distracted and my 'dear' classmates made the teacher choose me." He explained.

"Let's just say that it didn't go as they think it would." He grinned taking a sip of his chocolate. "The piece was one that I already played some time ago, so it was easy for me to play it."

He chuckled. "It was hilarious seeing them jaw slacked. And the teacher told them that they had to use me as an example."

He didn't tell him about the many glares he received after that, but he didn't want to worry him.

Suddenly Hiro entered the café with his face covered with his hoodie and rushed upstairs without looking at them.

"Oi! Hiro!" Tadashi called after him.

"What happened?" Haru asked. "He didn't look alright. Maybe you should go after him."

"Yeah." He said as he climbed the stairs.

"Call me if you need anything, ok?" Haru told him receiving a nod before Tadashi went upstairs.

Haru frowned worriedly into his cup.

* * *

"Hiro?" Tadashi called as soon as he entered the room, looking around he saw Hiro sitting on his bed with his back turned towards him.

"Go away."

"What happened?" He approached the bed and took a seat next to him.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Hiro. Is that-?" He said as he pulled the hood away from Hiro's face revealing a bruise on his cheek that was starting to swell.

"It's nothing, alright!" Hiro said as he jumped out of bed and away from Tadashi.

"Hiro! How did you get that?"

* * *

"Haru?" He looked up and saw Miss Cass looking at him worriedly. "Something wrong? Where is Tadashi?" She asked looking around.

"He... he went upstairs. Hiro... he came back, and he didn't look fine."

"Oh, my. Any idea what happened?"

"No, but I think he needs to talk with Tadashi." He said trying to reassure her. "You have clients and have to tend to the café. Let's give them some time."

She sighed but nodded. "You are right, but as soon as they come down they will have to talk!"

Haru nodded.

* * *

"Were you fighting?" Tadashi asked.

"NO! Well, yes. But I didn't start it!"

"But why? You aren't one to fight without a reason."

"It's just that... one of the other students said some things..." Hiro started. "Things about you... and Haru." He trailed off.

Tadashi grimaced. He already had an idea what was it about.

"What did he said?"

"Nothing worth repeating." Hiro looked away.

Tadashi sighed.

"Hiro? Are you ok?" Haru asked from the top of the stairs. "I heard yelling."

"Is that a bruise?!" He quickly approached him to look him over. "How did you get that?"

"Some students picking fights." Tadashi answered.

Haru looked at him worriedly. "A fight? Hiro, it could have gotten worse!"

"I'm going to ask Miss Cass for some ice." He said returning to the stairs. "And don't even think that you are going to get away without doing some explaining!"

Hiro sighed and rubbed his face grimacing when he touched the bruise. "Ow!"

Tadashi sighed. "Come on, clean a bit first before coming down." He said before throwing him a clean shirt. "The café is going to close soon. I hope you will be downstairs then."

* * *

"What was the fight about?" Haru asked as they all were seated after closing the café.

Hiro remained silent not looking at anyone.

"Hiro, you have to tell them." Tadashi said.

"Is it something serious?" Haru looked at him questioningly. "Hiro, you know you can tell us." He reassured.

"Some guy said some things... about you." Hiro looked at his lap not looking up.

Haru looked between Hiro and Tadashi.

"Is it... because I'm with your brother?" He asked quietly.

Hiro remained quiet for a few minutes before he nodded. "Yes."

Haru breathed deeply. "There will always be someone that will be opposed to this. But you didn't have to react like that. It's not worth it."

"But he insulted you!" Hiro blurted out.

"And thank you for defending me, but you didn't have to," Haru smiled softly. "People can be childish and stupid sometimes, but one doesn't have to lower themselves to their level, they only want to get a reaction out of you."

"B-but-"

"There, let me see the bruise." Haru asked approaching him. "It will heal by tomorrow, it doesn't look bad. Is it the only bruise?"

Hiro nodded.

"I'm surprised that Aunt Cass wasn't called to the school." Tadashi said.

"It happened after school. I was on my way home when he approached me." Hiro said. "What you just said... about the others..." He started. "It happened before?"

"Yes, back in London, people just keep bothering me because of the wheelchair, then because of my hair and lastly my sexuality." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I learned to live with that. I just simply ignore them. Don't let them get to you. But if it gets worse you have to tell someone."

"You have many people that loves you and cares about you." He said smiling looking at Tadashi and Cass. "Including me."


	14. Movie Night

**AN: This chapter... well, it was a bit difficult to write. Also, there is a mention of a new character that I think many will recognize.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

 ***A week later***

Screams could be heard from the tv in the apartment. Haru and Tadashi were seated on the couch seeing a movie and eating some popcorn.

"You know," Haru started. "This is a little cliché."

"Uh?"

"The scary movie part. Y'know, the boy takes a girl to see a movie, then it turns out it's a horror movie, the girl gets scared and he tries to _'comfort'_ her." He finished looking at Tadashi from the corner of his eye.

Tadashi stopped in mid-bite, coughing a little. "Yeaaah, I don't know what you're talking about." He said clearing his throat.

Haru chuckled a little and then he asked worriedly. "Did Hiro told you if he still has problems at school?"

"No, he didn't, but he seems to be okay." Tadashi said. "Why? Did you see anything?"

Haru shook his head. "No, it's only that I'm a little worried." He said. "He doesn't have many friends in school, isn't it?"

"No. He doesn't do well with kids his age."

Haru sighed. "He's too mature, he might be a genius but it isn't being easy for him."

"And how are you doing in school?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm doing alright. I don't really get along very well with the others students." He said. "But there's a girl in my class, she is..." He trailed off chuckling a little. "well, she has this dreamy look in her eyes all the time, but she is nice, the others just ignore her because of how she act."

"But she is honest and that's all I care about."

Tadashi stared at him. Suddenly a scream sounded and a face appeared on the tv making him jump a little, throwing popcorn around. "Holy mother-!"

Haru laughed. "Oh my, are you alright?"

"It's not funny! I was surprised, that's all!"

"Oh, poor baby, it's okay let me console you." His eyes widened when he registered what he said.

"N-not in that way!" He blushed. "I..." He trailed off not looking at him.

Tadashi gently pulled his hair out of his face and moved closer to kiss him. Movie completely forgotten.

Haru sighed into the kiss moving his arms to pull him closer, burying his fingers in Tadashi's hair and deepening it.

He gasped as Tadashi slipped his left hand under Haru's shirt caressing the skin there. _'Oh God were they going to-?'_

Haru moaned and pulled a little on Tadashi's hair, making him pull away a little.

"I love you." He whispered looking into his eyes, face flushed and lips swollen.

Tadashi's eyes widened a little and then softened. "I love you too." He whispered against Haru's swollen lips, softly capturing them again in a slow kiss.

Tadashi moved to kiss his neck and nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck just below his ear.

"I..." Haru moaned. "I think..." He opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm home!"

"Oh shit! Sirius!" He exclaimed pushing Tadashi away from him and making him fall to the ground with a thud.

"Wha-!"

"Sirius is here!" He exclaimed trying to adjust his hair and shirt.

Tadashi paled gathering the dropped popcorn and tossing them in a nearby trashcan before sitting again on the couch.

"Shit! Shit!" Haru whispered trying to calm his flushing face before Sirius appeared in the living room.

"Hey, Sirius!" Haru started. "You are back!" _'Damn.'_

"Um, yes I live here." He said looking at him and Tadashi. "Hello."

"Good evening, sir."

"What were you doing you two?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were just seeing a movie." Haru said.

"Uh, is that so?" Sirius said looking at the tv. "Is that the new movie that was released recently?"

"Um, yes it is."

"I hope you don't mind me if I join you." Sirius said taking a seat between them.

"No, not at all." Haru grumbled.

Tadashi just looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, popcorn!"

* * *

As soon as the movie ended Sirius rose from the couch to make himself some coffee.

"It's getting late I should go home." Tadashi said and raised from the couch.

"I'll accompany you to the door."

"So, great night, uh?" Sirius said. "I hope you two know what are doing."

"Wha- why do you say that?" Haru said nervously.

"Because of your flushed state, not to say the nervousness," Sirius stated looking at him. "And the hickey just below your ear."

Haru blushed reaching a hand covering his neck.

"I know how it goes; you are both young and extremely hormonal," Sirius said. "I was young too, y'know."

Haru groaned and covered his blushing face. "Sirius, please no."

"We were just kissing!"

Sirius looked at him and nodded. "I know I can't control you two, but be careful."

"He is nice and a great guy, I know that I'm still young and probably going to make a lot of mistakes. But..." He trailed off. "What if I want to make them?"

Sirius sighed. "Haru... you know what happened with-"

"He is nothing like him!" Haru exclaimed. "He was a jerk, and I never gave him any kind of reason to think I was interested in him! He was pushy and I barely even knew him!"

"I know. But there are many people like that around. And you... well."

Haru blinked. "Me? What?"

Sirius sighed. "You are too nice."

"And is that a bad thing?" He said confused.

"Sometimes, yes it is," Sirius said. "You always see the best in a person. You are like your mother in that case."

"But that's how she found my father, isn't it?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes."

Haru raised from the chair and slowly approached to embrace him. "I can promise you that I will be careful," Haru said softly. "If he isn't who I think he is then I will drop this."

Sirius sighed hugging back. "I know I can't ask for much," He said. "but at least wait 'till you both are eighteen."

Haru blushed and grumbled. "Do we really have to talk about that?" He mumbled against Sirius' chest.

"Yes, I think we do."


	15. The New Teacher

**AN: I really enjoyed writing Luna :3 I'm sorry to say that I won't be posting more chapters... I'm blocked again -_-' So... I think I will see you guys in a month... I hope.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, manga or its characters it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

* * *

 ***The next day***

"You seem to be in a good mood lately, Haru. The amulet I gave you seems to be working nicely." Luna said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Uh, yes thank you for that." He said smiling.

They were on recess, enjoying the fresh air talking about the books they had read. They got along and discovered that both of them loved myths and legends. They were currently discussing the differences between kumihos and kitsunes.

"Kumihos tend to be seen as an evil being when kitsunes are benevolent, of course, there are some that state otherwise."

Haru nodded, listening interestingly.

He heard some girls gossiping nearby, he wasn't one to eavesdrop but they were loud.

"I heard he was studying in Russia!"

"Why has he came back, then?"

"I don't know, but I heard that he is a famous model there!"

"Do you think we could meet him?"

"Maybe! I wish I could meet him personally if you know what I mean." The first girl said with a lewd grin.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Mika. I heard he was in many relationships with boys." Another said. "He dates them for two weeks and then just breaks up, just like that."

"Uhhh, why does he had to be gay!" The first girl, Mika, bemoaned.

"All the goods ones are either gay or taken."

All of them sighed.

"What is their problem?" Haru asked confused.

"Oh, is the Principal's son. He came back recently from his studies in Russia. It seems he will be the new teacher." Luna said.

"Really? And what will he teach?"

"Advanced Music Theory."

* * *

"Now class, may I have your attention, please." The teacher called getting the attention.

"It's an honor to present you your new teacher. You may enter."

He could hear some girls starting to whisper as the new teacher entered the classroom.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Alan Kane. I hope we all get along."

Now Haru gets why the girls were so excited about. The new teacher looked like a magazine model, he won't be surprised if he really was a model in Russia.

"Nice to meet you!" The class chorused standing and bowing a little.

The new teacher, Mr. Kane, looked at the students, his gaze falling on Haru, frowning a little.

"Now, the student in the third row, it's a normal custom to rise from the chair greeting your teacher."

Luna looked at him worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, sir." He blinked and moved to rise. "Nice to meet you." He said as soon as he was standing and bowed a little, and then took a seat again when the teacher nodded back.

"Very well. The class will start soon, but first I would like for every student to approach the board as they are called and write their names on it."

The students were called one by one and wrote their names on the board. And then it was Haru's turn, he wheeled the chair approaching the board, not noticing the teacher's widening eyes, and wrote his name.

"Well..." The teacher trailed off and cleared his throat. "I made you all write your name on the board to assign a group project. I made this so you wouldn't pair up with a friend of yours. There is no other way but to work together for this."

* * *

"If I may speak with you, Mr. Black." The teacher said at the end of class as everyone was gathering their things.

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you just say that you were in a wheelchair?"

"Because I might need it to move around but I can stand." He said. "I don't mind it. I did it as a sign of respect."

"Yes, but there is no need for you to stand the next time."

Haru wanted to protest but he agreed. "Yes, sir." He nodded.

"Now, another thing that I meant to ask you." The teacher said. "Are you a relative of Lily Black?"

"Yes, sir, she was my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. I heard great things from my father about her."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"What did he wanted?"

"Oh, just some things of no importance."

"If you say so..." She said. "He reminds me of the Chinese fox-spirit; handsome, charming, and ready for a good time." She had a faraway look on her face.

"Uh?"

"Did you see a tail?" She suddenly asked looking at him.

"W-what? Luna, you can't say that everyone is a mythological creature!" Haru exclaimed.

"Why not? You remind me of a Qilin."

"A Qilin..."

"Yes." She said. "Benevolent, won't even harm a single blade of grass."

"I... don't know what to say to that..."

"Hey, Haru!"

"Uh, Tadashi? Why are you here?"

"I got out of school early and I wanted to pick you up." He said before he bent a little to kiss him.

"Um, Tadashi this is Luna," Haru said blushing. "She is the friend I talked to you about."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted reaching a hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Haru told me you two are dating." She said taking his hand and looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "You too remind me of a kitsune."

"Luna..." Haru warned.

"Uh? Thanks, I guess."

She smiled. "I like him. He is nice."

"Mr. Black!" Mr. Kane called.

"I don't like him," Luna whispered. "He gives me a bad feeling."

Tadashi looked at her.

"Yes, sir?"

"You forgot this book in my class." He said as he approached them.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Haru said taking the book from him. "I didn't know I left it in class..." Haru trailed off.

Mr. Kane nodded and turned but not before giving Tadashi a look before leaving.

"It's good that he found it, isn't it?" He said pointing at the book.

"Uh, yes..." Tadashi frowned.

"He is like a snake waiting for the right moment to strike." Luna whispered.

"Uh? What did you said?" Haru asked puzzled.

"Uh, nothing." She smiled. "Be careful, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care of him." She told Tadashi before leaving.

Tadashi looked confused. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's Luna for you," Haru said. "If I didn't knew better I'd say that she is a seer."

Tadashi looked at him.

"She sees things in people..." Haru explained. "It's difficult to explain."

Her words resounded on Tadashi's mind. _'Take care of him.' 'I don't like him.' 'He is like a snake waiting for the right moment to strike.'_

 _'What is going to happen now?'_ He thought, looking at Haru.


	16. Alan Kane

**AN: So I finally updated... the new schedule for uploading is now every two weeks on Monday.**

 **If you guys could look up my new story: _Of sippy cups and plushie Baymax_ and let me know what you think, I would be grateful. (Yeah I know shameful advertising)**

* * *

 ***After Classes* (before the encounter of Tadashi/Alan)**

"Father, we need to talk." Mr. Kane stated as he entered the Principal office without even knocking first. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Oh, so you have met him already then." The Principal said as he left the papers he was revising already getting an idea where this was going.

"Yes. But no thanks to you, father. Why wasn't I told that that particular student was on my class?" He demanded looking into his eyes, leaning his hands on the Principal's desk. "I knew there was a Black, but I didn't know that it was that Black!"

"I thought that it was the best way for you to actually meet him. He is amazing isn't it?" He said. "It's amazing how he was able to overcome so much on his short life. Losing both parents and his ability to walk in just one night." He stated sadly.

"It's almost impossible for me to look at him and not see my dear Lily. He looks so much like his mother. Fiery little thing she was. He has her eyes and her personality." His father continued rambling as he pulled a photo frame from his desk. There he was, twenty years younger with Lily next him, both wearing the ceremonial graduating robes, it was taken just after they recently graduated. "Wonderful girl. I always said that Shinobu was a lucky man for marrying her."

Alan didn't say anything and just approached the window behind the Principal desk, ignoring his father. Looking outside he saw young Black with an unknown teenager. He could tell that he wasn't studying here as he wasn't wearing the school uniform.

He quickly looked away when he saw them standing close and leaning against each other for a kiss, seeing them together stirred something dangerous on him, possessive even. He closed his hands on tight fist making his knuckles turn white. He should get himself in check. It won't do to indulge on childish behaviors.

His father followed his gaze and saw young Black and gazed back at him with a knowing glint on his eyes.

"I remember that you were quite taken with him even if you were just a little kid." Mr. Kane said. "You were just ten when it happened." He said looking at a picture of a seven year old Alan with a three year old Haru on his arms. "But you shouldn't get too close. You are a teacher now. Remember that. It would be improper if you were to indulge with a student."

* * *

Alan returned to his classroom, starting to clean the board when he noticed that there was a book under one of the desks.

It seemed that a student forgot about it. Picking it he inspected the cover. It was one of the class books, flipping the cover he noticed 'Haru Black' written on a corner in little black letters.

If he recalled correctly, Black was sitting a few desks to the left. What was this book doing there in the ground?

Frowning he took mental note to observe young Black closely, but first he had to find out whose desk was it, after returning the book to his respectful owner.

* * *

Meeting the 'boyfriend' was a bit of a peculiar affair.

He seemed of the same age as Black, tall, slender, black hair, and brown eyes. In fact, nothing special.

He could do so much better.

'No,' He thought.

He deserved better.

And he was going to show him.


	17. Bullying

**AN: This chapter gets a M rate because of some words... just to be sure.**

* * *

 ***Later that day***

"How was your day?" Sirius asked when he came back home.

"Good, there is a new teacher at school; he's the Principal's son."

"The Principal has a son?"

"I thought you might know." Haru looked at him. "Mom was friends with Kane, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I didn't knew him particularly. After their deaths, there wasn't any more letters from him." He explained. "And what do you think? How is he?"

"He seems nice, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I don't know. Luna didn't like him. And I get a weird vibe off of him."

Sirius stared at him, curiously. "Weird as in… just weird?"

"I… I think he was watching me in class." Haru scrunched his face, thinking. "I'm pretty sure it was nothing but… it was weird."

"I will go tomorrow to have a talk with him." He said, determined.

"Sirius, don't do anything rash."

"And I won't. I will just go and have a nice and long chat with the Principal."

* * *

 ***The next day***

Haru was just trying to head home when two of his usual bullies approached him.

"Hey, fag! Going to see your boyfriend?"

"Stop it! Why do you always do this?" Luna tried to intercede.

"Who talked to you, junkie? What do you use? Cocaine? Heroine? Fairy dust?" He sneered.

"Luna, we need to leave." Haru responded, taking her hand to comfort her.

"So it speaks! I thought that with all the cocksucking you do you forgot how to talk."

"Luna, go find a teacher." He ordered quietly. It looked like it was going to end badly.

* * *

Tadashi was waiting on the entrance of Haru's school, some of the students were already leaving but Haru was nowhere to be seen. _'He is taking too long; he should be there by now.'_

He started to worry when he saw a group of students huddled outside the gates of the Songbird Institute.

Curiously, he slowly approached.

* * *

"Oohh, what is it? Are you gonna cry?" One of the bullies jeered at him.

Haru slowly stood, completely drenched, from inside the school fountain. "Really? This is what you guys come up? Well, this is a really immature reaction. I really expected more from you."

"You little-!"

"Haru!" Tadashi called, running up to him. "Are you alright?" He asked, checking for injuries.

"Tadashi! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pick you from school but you weren't in the entrance, it was getting late and I was worried."

Behind them one of the bullies laughed. "So this is the boyfriend?"

Haru glowered at him.

Tadashi rushed up to him and grabbed his shirt. "You did this?"

"Tadashi! Stop!" Haru called. "Let him go!"

He let go of him, pushing him away, heading back to Haru.

The bully scoffed. "He must be a good lay, making you do whatever he asks. But what'd you expect from those cocksucker lips of his?"

Tadashi clenched his fist and quickly turned around, punching him hard in the face, the fist meet his face in a sick scrunch, making the bully fall on his ass, holding his nose.

"My nose!"

"Hey! You two! I want to see you all in the Principal's office right now." Alan commanded when he appeared.

He approached Haru and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Haru nodded.

"Let's take you to the infirmary to clean up."

* * *

Tadashi and Haru were sitting in one of the beds of the infirmary, the nurse checking Tadashi's injuries.

Tadashi ended with bruised knuckles.

Toweling his hair, Haru glanced at him but Tadashi looked away, avoiding his eyes.

Haru sighed.

"Hold this against your knuckles for a few minutes." The nurse ordered. "It will stop the swelling."

Tadashi complied and grimaced at the cold.

"Teenage boys." She sighed. "Why was the fight about?"

"Because I'm gay." Haru quietly replied.

"Homophobes, then?" She looked at him incredulously and shook her head. "I never understood how people can easily judge someone they don't even know." She said, gathering her things.

"Alright, boys. I will let you alone for a few minutes." She spoke. "Just hold the ice pack against your hand. I have to tend another patient with a broken nose." She said as she left.

"You broke his nose?!" Haru exclaimed, shocked, looking at him.

Tadashi stayed silent and avoided his gaze; he could see a proud glint in his eyes.

"Unbelievable." He stated and hid his smile with the towel.

He left his towel on his neck and approached him. "Does it hurt?" Haru said pressing the ice wrapped in a towel on his hand.

"No." Tadashi started and hissed at the cold.

"Liar." Haru snorted and smiled slightly, he lifted the towel and saw the bruised knuckles, lifting his hand to his lips, and he blew lightly on his knuckles. "Thank you." He kissed the back of his hand.

Tadashi just hugged him, placing his forehead on his shoulder. Haru kissed the top of his head.

They held each other for a moment and when Mr. Kane entered the infirmary, clearing his throat, they separated.

"Did this happen regularly?" Kane asked.

"Yes, but I'm used to it. They never got physical, they only said things. This is the first time this happened, though." He said, scrubbing his hair with a towel.

"I'm going to make sure that they get suspended for this. Violence is not tolerated in this school."

"I'm alright. It was nothing, really."

"I'm going to see how the Principal is dealing with this." He gave them a look. "It will only be a minute. We already called your tutor and informed him of the happenings."

"Thank you, sir." Haru thanked him before he left.

Tadashi stared at him worriedly. "Haru, did they hurt you?"

"No! No, they only pushed me into the fountain." He insisted, toweling his hair furiously.

"Let me." He requested, taking it from him. Scrubbing Haru's hair he noticed him shivering. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Here." Tadashi spoke, taking his blazer off and placing it on his shoulders.

Haru protested. "I can't-"

"Of course you can. You are freezing; you are going to get sick." He insisted. "Better?"

He nodded and smiled gratefully. "Yes."

Sirius appeared running towards him. "Haruuu! What did those savages did to you?!" He yelled and quickly enveloped him in his arms.

"Sirius! I'm okay! See?" Haru exclaimed, trying to reassure him. "It was nothing."

"Don't say that, it is something." Sirius looked at him gravely. "Maybe you should quit this school..."

"What? No! Sirius, I'm staying!" He protested, pushing him away. "I'm not going to drop school because of them! I waited for so long to get in; I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of making me leave."

Sirius stared at him for a few seconds before sighing deeply, brushing a hand on his hair exasperatedly. "And you are as stubborn as your mother... well; your father too was so goddamn stubborn."

"So, that is a yes? I can stay?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Yes, you can stay."

"Thank you!" Haru exclaimed, hugging him.

"Alright, alright. But, at the minimum provocation you will drop this school."

"But, Sirius-" He protested.

"No, Haru! I won't allow you to be a target of this bullying!" Sirius insisted. "Now, why are you here?" He inquired, staring at them.

When Haru didn't know what to tell him, Tadashi quickly interceded. "It's my fault, sir." He said, bowing quickly.

"He broke the guy's nose." Haru said quietly.

"What? Who's nose?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"The one that pushed me into the fountain."

Tadashi protested. "He insulted you."

"But you didn't really have to hit him." Haru insisted.

Sirius stared and then laughed loudly. "Oh, boy! You just gained my respect!"

"Sir?"

"Please, just Sirius. I already told you." He smiled. "You have my approval. Defending him from that savage."

Haru stared at him disbelievingly and protested. "I'm not some damsel in distress."

"One could think otherwise, no offense." Sirius stated.

"Hey!"

Sirius ignored him and glanced at Tadashi's astonished face and gravely said. "Take care of him, please."

Tadashi nodded quietly, confused at the sudden change.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk with the Principal." And then he left.

"Did he just?" Tadashi started, staring at him.

Haru just nodded, covering his blushing face with the towel.

"Alright…"

* * *

 **AN: Is it bad that I enjoyed Tadashi breaking that guy's nose? :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm so so sorry I didn't upload anything last week. I was experiencing a really painful stomach ache that went to my back and couldn't focus on anything -_- So yeah, it wasn't pretty at all; October just wasn't my month it seems.**

 **I tried to force myself to write again… I don't really like this chapter, though. The next one will be longer and better.**

* * *

Sirius knocked on the door of the Principal's office; receiving an answer he quietly opened it. "Sir, if I may speak with you."

Mr. Kane just motioned to the chair across from his desk.

Taking a seat he started. "What kind of school allows this kind of things go this far?"

He sighed and placed his hands on top of the desk interlacing his fingers. "I wasn't informed of the happenings on the school grounds. Violence of any kind is not tolerated in this school." He said. "The perpetrator is about to get expelled right now."

"I hope so, if not I would have to take my son out of this school, greatest institute of music of not."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Alan entered, approaching the desk. "Sir, if I may."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Sirius asked.

"He is my son."

Noticing Sirius, he quickly addressed to him. "Alan Kane, sir." He greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Sirius Black. I don't know if I could say the same." He stated. "My son has told me about you. He was a little uneasy, saying that he felt observed the whole time he was in class." He stared at him seriously. "I expect you have some explanations to do."

The Principal sighed. "Alan, I was hoping you would control yourself. Please, excuse my son. He wasn't expecting to see Lily's son in his class and couldn't help himself."

"We knew each other when we were kids." Alan started. "I understand that he doesn't remember me."

"You knew him?"

Mr. Kane interceded. "I used to visit Lily and her husband along with Alan, before the accident. He was friends with her son, Haru. Always wanted to go and visit."

"Father-"

"But then that unfortunate incident happened. He was distraught when he found out so I sent him away in a school abroad." He glanced at him. "He still won't forgive me."

Alan looked away.

Kane stared at him gravely. "I hope that this won't be a problem in the future."

Alan tightly clenched his fist. "Yes, sir. Now if you'll excuse me I have to call some parents and inform them of what happened."

* * *

"What happened?"

"They suspended him. There shouldn't be any more problems."

Haru stared at him. "And… about Tadashi…"

"There isn't any complain about what happened. And it's better that way."

"His parents could expect compensation… For his nose."

"If that were the case I could ask the same. It's not the first time that he tried to hurt you, isn't it?"

Haru nodded.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Tadashi asked when they got ready to leave the school.

He smiled. "Yes," He gingerly took his bruised hand. "I'm sorry about what happened, though."

"It's not your fault. You hear me?"

Haru sighed but nodded, biting his lip. "What are you going to tell Cass? Or Hiro? They are going to find out eventually."

"Well, what can I say? Only the truth. That I saved you from the bad guy as the hero I am, of course." He said, puffing out his chest.

Haru laughed, taking his cap from his head and kissed him chastely. "My hero with baseball cap."

* * *

"I talked with the Principal." Sirius started. "It turns out that you two knew each other many years ago."

"What?"

"That was my reaction too. But that explains why he kept staring at you, he knew you. You really don't remember him?"

"No… was it before…?"

"Yes, before the incident."

He nodded and frowned thoughtfully. "I don't remember much... I think… I remember a boy a little older than me, but everything it's vague."

He glanced at Sirius. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing to be worried about." He reassured him. "Just tell me if something like this happen again, alright?"

Haru stared at him strangely but nodded.


	19. Sickness

**AN: This one is extra-long. I was inspired it seems. The song used on this chapter is Stone by Alessia Cara. Also, the book mentioned is real go check it out. It is really interesting.  
**

 **Also, Tadashi is a cuddle monster.**

 **Fun fact: I started writing this chapter a month or so ago and then a week later my sister and her boyfriend got sick… a total coincidence, I swear.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. Neither do I own Big Hero 6, movie, comic, manga or its characters (wish I could get a Tadashi for myself tho) it belongs to Disney and Marvel. I just write for fun.***

 ***I also don't own anything mentioned in this chapter, be it the song (it belongs to Alessia Cara) or the book (Michio Kaku owns it)***

 *****On another case: you guys can go check my deviantart. My username is tanukiotachi . deviantart . com*** (Yeah, shameful advertising ^^')  
**

* * *

'I'm sorry but I don't think I can go to the café today.' Haru texted, lying on his stomach on the bed.

 _'Why? Is something wrong?'_

'I'm just feeling a little off and I think I have a fever. I didn't go to school, Sirius already contacted a doctor, and he should be there soon.'

 _'Do you want me there?'_

'No, no. I'm okay, I'm sure it's just a fever.' He wrote and after a few seconds, he texted. 'And if it was something else I don't want you getting sick.'

 _'...okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.'_ He received after a few seconds. _'Take care, ok?'_ He couldn't help but smile at that.

'I will, thank you.'

 _'I love you.'_

Haru stopped and stared at the screen for a few seconds, smiling goofily and trying to hide under his pillow, muffling a very unmanly sound.

'I love you too.'

* * *

It turned out that, yes, he had a fever. He was currently trying to sleep it off but he kept tossing and turning. He huffed and lifted himself from the bed deciding to make some tea. He didn't bother with the wheelchair, he simply walked to the kitchen, and it wasn't as if he had to walk miles to it.

Hearing his phone beeping he picked it and noticed the caller ID. Lifting an eyebrow he picked it up. "Hello?"

"I'm in front of your apartment."

"What? Why-?" He then heard someone knocking on the front door.

He stared at the phone and then at the door, hesitating a little he approached the door and opened it.

"Tadashi?" He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked and then blushed when he noticed that he was still wearing a loose t-shirt and his hair was pointing to every direction. He quickly tried to tame his hair.

"I...well; I didn't want you to be alone." Tadashi looked away blushing, rubbing his neck. "I know Sirius works 'till late and..." He trailed off. "I brought some movies, maybe we could..."

Haru smiled. "Thanks, but really you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Haru sighed. "Alright, you go and pick the movie and I'll go make some tea. Want some?"

"Sure."

After they were seated, Tadashi grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it around Haru's shoulders, as he moved closer.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked softly.

"Mmm... no." Haru mumbled as he cuddled closer, his eyelids drooping sleepily.

Tadashi hummed. "You sure? It's okay, get some rest."

"I'm not going to fell asleep..." He protested.

Haru fell asleep after thirty minutes of the movie.

* * *

He stretched slowly as he woke up only to find himself in his bed, pressed against a warm chest with someone's arms wrapped around his waist.

He tensed a little. "Tadashi?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled sleepily, "Feeling better?" He asked nuzzling his hair.

"Yes," Haru sighed completely at ease. He should be a little freaked out at the fact that Tadashi was right next to him, but he wasn't, in fact it was comfortable, knowing that he was taking care of him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know." Tadashi yawned widely.

He tried to turn around. "You haven't slept well these days, isn't it?" Haru asked frowning worriedly and pulling away a little to sit, staring at him.

"No," He sighed. "the Institute has been hard lately." Tadashi said rubbing his face to wipe his drowsiness.

"You didn't have to come here! You should have gone home to rest." He said looking at him. "And don't give me that look; I wasn't dying or anything like that. It was only a fever." He frowned. "If you don't take care of yourself, you are going to be the one who is going to be sick."

"If I was, would you take care of me then?" Tadashi asked with a cheeky grin.

Haru blushed deeply and looked away. "Shut up."

His grin widened.

"And wipe that damned grin off your face!" Haru screamed throwing a pillow at his face.

* * *

 ***Three days later***

"Haru, you are here." Cass said looking surprised. "I thought you weren't going to come. Did Tadashi tell you?"

Haru looked confused. "Tell me what?"

"He is sick. He's currently in bed."

"No. He didn't tell me." He frowned crossing his arms.

"This boy..." Cass sighed. "If you are going upstairs could you take this to him? The Café is bustling right now."

"Sure. Does he have to take some medicine or something?" He asked taking the tray with the cup and holding it securely.

"Oh no, it's only a little flu, but he is whiny like a little child, you are warned."

 _'It can't be that bad, isn't it?'_

As soon as he went upstairs he entered Tadashi's room and found him under a pile of blankets completely covered to the top of his head. At least he thought that was him…

He neared the bed and left the tray on the bedside table. "Tadashi?" He called shaking the bundle of blankets a little trying to find him. He received a groan in return. "Tadashi, come on, I know you are in there."

The pile shook a little and Tadashi's head popped from it. "Haru? What time is it? Don't you have to go to school?"

"It's Saturday, I don't have class in Saturdays. And it's 3 pm."

"Oh." He said dumbly and a few seconds later he started sniffing.

"Oh God, seriously? Where do you keep the tissues?" He said looking around and he found them under the bed. "Really?" He blinked and sighed giving him the box.

Haru sighed deeply. "Well? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He crossed his arms, waiting for the answer.

Tadashi groaned. "Please, be nice. I'm suffering in there."

"Don't be a baby. It's just a common flu." Haru stopped and looked at him closely noticing the bags under his eyes and sighed deeply. "Move aside."

"Uh?"

"I said move aside." Tadashi did as he said, looking as Haru took a seat next to him on the bed and took the cup from the table. "Cass wanted me to give you this."

Tadashi scrunched up his nose and shrunk away a little on the bed. "I won't drink that."

"Why?"

"It's awful."

"It can't be that bad."

"Then try it." Tadashi challenged.

Haru gazed inside the cup, there where traces of the herbs floating inside. Accepting the challenge he took a gulp of it and almost choked at the bitter taste. "Oh God!"

"I told you." Tadashi said staring at the cup as if it has offended him.

"Look," Haru squeaked and grimaced at his own voice and cleared his throat. "The sooner you drink this the sooner you will cure yourself." When Tadashi just stared at him, he tried another tactic. "I won't kiss you if are sick." He deadpanned.

Tadashi pouted looking between him and the cup. _'Did that really work?'_ Haru thought incredulously. Tadashi frowned finally taking it from his hand and drinking it so fast he choked and started coughing.

"Hey! Take it easy! There." He took the cup from him before it could fall and quickly left it on the table returning to him and patted his back trying to help him. "There, easy, easy. Breathe. In. Out. That's it."

"You okay, now?"

He nodded.

He reached for a tissue and wiped the remains of the tea that dripped from his mouth and sweat off his face. "You had to be careful, you could have hurt yourself."

Tadashi didn't say anything and just enjoyed being pampered a little. He leaned his face on Haru's neck, startling him a little.

Haru sighed and caressed Tadashi's hair, scratching a little making him groan, slumping bonelessly against him making Haru chuckle a little. _'You are just a big puppy.'_

"Hey, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Tadashi pulled away a little, blinking sleepily and nodded, he laid his head on Haru's lap hugging his legs and promptly fell asleep.

"H-hey!" Haru tried to push him off of him with no avail, Tadashi seemed to be already sleeping soundly and he didn't really want to wake him up. Haru sighed and just gave up. _'Now, I'm stuck here.'_

He took his shoes off and shifted to find a comfortable position being careful of Tadashi's sleeping form. If he was stuck, better be comfortable at least.

Finally comfortable, he glanced at him, caressing his hair. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, humming softly.

 ***So much on my mind, I think I think too much**

 **Read between these lines, unspoken weight of words**

 **But time comes to rest when you are by my side, it blurs**

 **And I will follow where this takes me**

 **And my tomorrows long to be unknown**

 **When all is shaken, be my safety**

 **In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone***

"Only if you'll be mine." Said a quiet voice, surprising him and making him look down quickly. Tadashi was awake, gazing at him with loving eyes.

"Wh-what?!" Haru exclaimed surprised. "You- you were awake? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I love your voice." Tadashi smiled warmly.

"Uh, um, I-" He stuttered, blushing deeply, freaking out, he pressed a pillow against Tadashi's face. "Go to sleep!"

"Hey!" Tadashi exclaimed, taking the pillow from his face and incorporated on the bed. "You said you enjoyed singing!"

"Yes, but alone!" He mumbled, covering his face with his hands. "I don't really like when others hear me."

"But it sounded great."

Haru stopped. "You think?" He asked, slowly lowering his hands. "You aren't just saying things?"

"Yeah, I liked it. I might not know much about music but I really liked it."

Haru reached and touched his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever." Tadashi remarked.

Haru chuckled. "Just making sure."

Tadashi huffed and placed his head on Haru's lap, looking up at him.

"Can you keep singing, please?"

Haru looked hesitant for a few seconds and nodded quietly. "B-but you have to close your eyes."

Tadashi just smiled and did so.

Haru sighed softly and began to sing.

 ***Change in every wind  
The sands of time don't know our name  
Oh nothing's sure, but surely as we stand  
I promise I will stay the same  
And I've never seen forever  
But I know we'll remain**

He caressed his hair slowly and continued to sing softly, looking at him tenderly.

 **And I will follow where this takes me  
And my tomorrows long to be unknown  
When all is shaken, be my safety  
In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone  
(Oooooooh oooh oooh)**

Haru lifted his gaze and closed his eyes.

 **Be my stone  
In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone**

Tadashi gently pulled his hair out of his face. "Beautiful." He whispered, making him look down blushing, but he just smiled sleepily and placed his hand on Haru's cheek, softly caressing it. Haru smiled and held Tadashi's hand on his, holding it against his cheek.

 **Oh steady me, be my source of gravity  
While my world's unraveling  
Say you'll never change, ooooohhhh! Oh!**

Tadashi glanced at him and blinked his eyes drowsily. Haru smiled softly and cradled his head.

 **And I will follow where this takes me  
And my tomorrows long to be unknown  
When all is shaken, be my safety  
In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone  
Be my stone  
In a world uncertain, say you'll be my Stone***

Tadashi was now sleeping soundly. Haru reached down a little to kiss his forehead, whispering. "Sleep well."

Haru sighed softly and looked around the room trying to find something to pass time.

He saw some books near the bed and he picked one. He glanced at the title **"Physics of the Impossible: A Scientific Exploration into the World of Phasers, Force Fields, Teleportation, and Time Travel" by Michio Kaku** _'...uh?'_

Shrugging he started reading.

It was strangely interesting. He quickly became engrossed by it.

The warm sunlight filtering from the window made him drowsy, placing the book down on the table, he yawned, wiping his eyes a little. Looking down he glanced at Tadashi's sleeping form, he leaned his elbow on the bed, his head on his hand and played with Tadashi's hair

Without realizing it, he was already dozing off.

* * *

He woke up when he heard Hiro enter the room. Taking in his surroundings, he was surprised to note that he was lying on the bed with Tadashi cuddling him.

"Uh, hello? Everything okay?" He asked cautiously, dropping his bag on a chair and sniffed the air, scrunching up his nose. "What is that smell?"

"Cass' herbal tea." Haru replied, wiping his eyes.

Hiro made a disgusted face. "That thing is nasty."

"Now I know that." He stated trying to sit. "Hey, Tadashi? You are a little heavy."

"Sorry…" He mumbled quietly, not letting him go from his arms.

"…It's okay. And why am I lying there?"

"You looked uncomfortable." He said.

"C'mon, let me move." Haru insisted, elbowing him a little.

"No." He mumbled, snuggling him.

"Is he always like this?" He asked Hiro looking at him.

"Yep." He stated bluntly. "He doesn't like to be alone when he gets sick and gets a little touchy-feely."

Haru huffed. _'A little?'_ "I can see that…" He incorporated as much as he could with Tadashi holding onto him, unwillingly to let him go.

Haru looked at Hiro. "Wanna change places?"

"No thanks. He is your boyfriend, you deal with him."

"Coward."

"I can hear you, guys." Tadashi mumbled, his face on Haru's neck.

"Aaand… I'm outta here." Hiro stated, picking his bag again, heading to the stairs.

Haru grinned teasingly. "C'mon Hiro! Don't be jealous! I love you too!"

"I'm out!" He exclaimed, hiding his face with his bag.

"Let me love you!" Haru just laughed and let Tadashi pull him down again.

* * *

As Hiro went down the stairs he almost bumped on Cass. "Whoa!"

"Hiro, what happened?"

"They are being disgusting again."

She stared at him puzzled and then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh."

" _'Oh'_? That's everything you have to say!?" He exclaimed.

"Well, it's normal. They are young and in love. I think it's amazing, to tell the truth." She then stared at him. "When are you going to find someone?"

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro exclaimed completely embarrassed.

"What? I think it's time you found someone. Isn't there any girl or boy, I don't mind if that's the case, which got your interest?"

"Cass, please stop." He grumbled.

"But-"

"No."

Cass pouted.

* * *

 **AN: Hiro, let yourself be loved X3**


	20. What is Yaoi?

**AN: This one was just made for the shits and giggles :P**

 **Consider this an extra or an Omake.  
**

* * *

They were heading to the Institute when Haru heard some teenage girls giggling.

"Look, look! Aren't they cute?" One started gushing. "They look so kawaii!" Another exclaimed. "Nee, nee, do you think that they are…?"

"Um, Tadashi?" He asked quietly.

"What is it?"

"Are they talking about us?" Haru inquired and Tadashi stared at them. Noticing what it was all about, he leaned a little and towered him, the girls were watching intently, holding their breath, he briefly glanced at them from the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to Haru and kissed him squarely on the lips, making the others scream excitedly.

"No way! Kyaa! It seems like it!" "Kyaaa! Yaoi!" "Out of a Yaoi manga!"

They then started giggling and blushing as they left.

Haru sighed as Tadashi broke the kiss, leaning towards him unknowingly following his lips. "Um, what just happened?" Haru asked hesitantly, blushing when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh, nothing." He replied with a secret smile.

Haru just stared at him suspiciously but shrugged it off. "If you said so…" He trailed off thoughtfully and suddenly asked. "What is yaoi?"

Tadashi just laughed. Loudly.

"What? I'm serious! What does it mean?" He called after him.

* * *

"Um, Honey Lemon?" Haru asked quietly, he noticed GoGo hanging around.

She was experimenting and replied distractedly. "Oh? Yes, Haru?"

"What is Yaoi?" He innocently asked.

GoGo choked and spat the coke she was drinking.

Honey stared a few seconds. "What?" She asked in a small voice.

"What is Yaoi?" He asked again. "Is that a bad thing? Why is your face turning red?"

"Whoops!" Honey tripped and almost fell.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine!" She exclaimed. "Sooo," She started and cleared her throat. "Why are you asking this?" She asked slowly.

"I heard some girls talking; they said that Tadashi and I looked like some kind of… Yaoi manga, I think? I was curious and Tadashi didn't tell me when I asked him. He just laughed." He pouted. "And as you are a girl I thought that maybe you would know and explain me."

"Erm, I- Well, it's-" She stammered. "You see-!"

"Oh, for the love of-!" GoGo exclaimed exasperated and approached them. "Google it. That's the best way."

"But, GoGo, you can't-!" Honey interceded.

"Then you are going to explain it?" She asked.

Honey stayed silent, twiddling her fingers.

"It can't be that bad… isn't it?" Haru asked cautiously looking between them.

"Well, some people react differently to it." GoGo explained.

"Alright…" He said slowly. "I think I'm going to… leave you guys alone."

"And thanks, for trying to explain me, at least." He added smiling.

* * *

 ***Later at the apartment***

"So 'just Google it', uh?" Haru talked to himself. Deciding to just simply search online, he reached the laptop and opened the browser. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Let's see…"

He typed 'Yaoi manga' on the search bar.

"Uh? 'Hard Yaoi'?" He inspected the link. "What is that?"

He was about to click it, when he thought better and decided to look first what was this 'Yaoi' about.

"Uhh," He mumbled reading the information.

 _' **What is Yaoi?**_

 ** _Yaoi_** _, also known as Boys' Love (BL), is a Japanese genre of fictional media focusing on homoerotic romantic or sexual relationships between male characters, aimed at a female audience and usually created by female authors.'_

"Homo- homoerotic?" He blinked. "Aimed at a female audience."

 _'So… they both knew.'_

 _'They… read these kinds of things?'_

Looking back at the search results he noticed the 'Hard Yaoi' link again.

 _'Do I really want to know?'_ He thought, hesitating and took a deep breath, finally clicking it.

The link took him to a reading manga website. He picked the one closer to the cursor.

"It- It doesn't look so bad…" He muttered and swallowed, feeling his face heat up with every page he turned.

 _'What!? Why is he-! So suddenly!'_ His thoughts became jumbled and he covered his lower face, not being able to look away, still reading.

He could practically hear the moans and groans of the characters in his head. He gulped heavily, feeling his throat dry suddenly.

 _'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God,'_

He quickly lowered the lid of the laptop, not being able to finish reading it, and held his flushed face in his hands.

"I'm home!" A voice resonated in the hallway.

 _'Shit! Sirius! Why did he come home so early?!'_

Remembering that the website was still open he lifted the lid and scrambled to close it.

 _'Come on, come on, come on.'_

Thinking better he decided to clear the history too.

 _'Delete, delete, delete. Please, delete it. Don't you dare freeze on me!'_

"Haru? You in there?" He could hear Sirius' footsteps nearing his room.

Finally clearing the history he quickly turned it off but as it was lagging he decided to take off the battery and pushed it as far as he could. Grabbing the nearest book he could find, he opened it and pretended to read.

His bedroom door opened and Sirius was standing on the doorway, staring at him. "You didn't hear me?"

"Oh, Sirius, you are back! I didn't hear you!" Haru exclaimed a little too loud and cringed inwardly. _'Shit.'_ He really wanted to hit himself.

Sirius hummed suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

"Uh? Yeah, I'm perfectly alright. Why are you asking?"

"You are holding the book upside down." He stated matter-of-factly, with a lifted eyebrow.

Haru looked down and it was, in fact, upside down. He sweatdropped.

Sirius stopped for a few seconds. "And you are blushing profusely…" He said. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously and approached the bed, glancing around. "Did Tadashi come here?" He asked and his eyes went wide. "Did that boy did something?" He asked outraged.

"Sirius, no! He wasn't here! And he didn't do anything at all!"

Sirius breathed relieved, and then stared at him. "Then why was your face so red?"

"Can't we just drop it?" Haru asked in a quiet voice.

Sirius just stared at him suspiciously. "You were watching porn?"

"SIRIUS!" Haru exclaimed embarrassed.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Get out!"

"But why? Where you?"

"Get out! I'm not going to talk to you!" Haru shouted throwing a pillow at him.

"Whoa! Alright, alright, I'm going." Sirius snickered and then quickly sobered up. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He questioned, joking aside.

Haru blinked. "Of course I know. There may be some things that I have to deal alone but I know I can always count with you." He smiled.

Sirius sniffed and quickly hugged him. "I don't want my baby to grow up!" He cried loudly.

"Ugh, Sirius, come on! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"I know! Why did you have to grow up!? You were so tiny and always used to cling to me!"

Haru just huffed and hugged him back. _'You big doofus.'_

* * *

 ***The next day***

"Did you… look it up?" Honey asked quietly when they were alone; Tadashi and the others were on the other side of the room, spouting ideas back and forth.

Haru glanced at her by the corner of his eye for a few seconds and then continued looking at the front. "I… I did."

"And?" She inquired, nervously twirling her hair on her fingers. "What did you thought?"

He stared at her with a blank face. She nervously held his stare.

After a few seconds, he looked away. "It… wasn't so bad." He admitted, blushing slightly.

She released a breath she didn't knew she was holding. _'Yaaay.'_ She thought triumphantly.

"But now," He started. "Excuse me for a while." He smiled and approached their table.

"Tadashi," He called, gaining the attention of the others. He didn't even glance at them. "We need to talk." He said gravely and left, heading towards Tadashi's studio.

The room was silent for a minute.

"What just happened?" Fred asked confused, glancing at everyone.

"You're in trouble." GoGo stated bluntly.

Tadashi gulped and slowly got up. His thoughts were running a mile per second. _'What did I do? I swear I'm innocent. Help!'_

Everyone stared worriedly at his paleness.

* * *

As soon as he was in the studio, he noticed that Haru was standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He quietly made sure to close the door for privacy. Right now, it seems to be much needed.

He cleared his throat a little and quietly asked. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tadashi could only stare in confusion. "Erm, what?"

"Why the hell didn't you told me what was yaoi?!" He exploded and started passing back and forth. "And how? How did you even know what it was?!" He exclaimed, covering his face, making a noise of frustration.

"Honey," He stated. "When…" He took a deep breath, rubbing his neck. "When we started dating, the guys made me sit down and have _'the talk'_ ," He huffed, a dark blush forming on his face. "when it was over Honey pulled out these mangas…" He trailed off and glanced at him. "Are you angry?"

"I-I don't know." Haru mumbled and swayed a little. Tadashi quickly held him against his chest.

Haru sighed blissfully and hugged him, pressing himself closer.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until something occurred to him. "Wait. Did you look it up?"

Haru blushed and nodded quietly, hiding his face on Tadashi's chest.

He grimaced. "Oh. Geez. Never, ever do that."

Haru huffed a laugh. "Too late."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you in the first place." He laughed loudly and leaned to give him a chaste kiss. "Are we good?" He asked softly.

Haru smiled with a faint blush. "Yeah, we are good." He said as he was kissed again. Sighing into the kiss, he moved his arms to pull him closer, burying his fingers in Tadashi's hair to deepen it.

Parting his lips, Haru rubbed his tongue against Tadashi's, stroking it almost hesitantly. Tadashi let out a moan and slipped his hands under Haru's shirt, caressing his skin.

Haru let out a surprised squeak when he was suddenly pushed towards the table and seated on top of it, without breaking the kiss, forgetting for a moment that they were at the Institute.

He pulled away a little, gasping heavily, only to have his lips captured again in a slow but passionate kiss. He could only hold onto Tadashi tightly as he continued to kiss him senseless.

Breaking the kiss, Haru's head fell back, "Tadashi," He whispered breathlessly, receiving a hum as an answer as Tadashi got busy with littering soft kisses on his neck. Haru groaned and he tightened his grip on Tadashi's shoulders, gasping. "T-Tadashi! Wait, I-"

Before anything else could be said, they heard a series of knocks on the window. Glancing at the window, they noticed the gang standing on the other side; Fred was giving them a thumb up, Wasabi was gawking at them, Honey was blushing deeply, holding her phone, clearly taking pictures, and GoGo was just staring blankly at them, she was the one who interrupted them.

"Oi, lovebirds! Not there!"

Haru squeaked and covered his blushing face in embarrassment.


	21. -Author Note- Do Not Fear, I'm Back

Sooo guess who is still alive? ^^'

Yeah... I don't really have any excuses for my absence except that I've been suffering from anxiety and depression. But don't worry, FF doesn't have anything to do with it. It's just that life in general sucks.

Just to relax you guys.

 **I promise I won't leave this story or any of my others works.**

It breaks my heart seeing that some stories are unfinished.

It will probably take some time, maybe months, for me to upload something. I can only hope that you'll be patient enough and I can't thank you guys enough for staying.

I love writing and knowing that some people like what I do is the best feeling in the world.

Love you guys.

-o-o-o-

On the other hand, guess what day is it? Is the first anniversary of this story in FF!

I remember how nervous I was, doubting whether or not to post it and hating myself for that. Until I finally decided to upload it.

That was one of the best choices I've ever made.

When I received my first e-mail stating that someone has followed this story I swear I almost cried out loud.

So in commemoration of the first year, and of course for all of you, I created a playlist.

It's spoiler-free.

8tracks com/fujoshicore/the-untitled-song


End file.
